Misheard Reality
by anome histoire
Summary: A childhood memory that is keeping its binds within me. It's bittersweet. The more I remember, the more it becomes vague. The clock tik-toked so fast as I felt sorry, I closed the doors as I felt wary. Unknowingly, your presence opened my eyes, heck, it melted the ice. I add and subtract my percentage of attraction in the end, I multiply more and more as conclusion.
1. 1: Rêver dream

**The calm before the storm will always be the scariest moment.**

 **Hani's POV**

 _" Once upon a time, there were two colored hearts. The pink heart and the blue heart. They both started off as strangers, but as their circle of friends grew, they found themselves getting pulled to one another. Other shapes kept pushing them together until one day, they both realized that they've grown feelings for each other. So everyday, the pink heart kept asking the other shapes what it meant for it to grow a centimeter and beat a loud thump each day. Meanwhile, the blue heart bottled up what it actually felt." Nana read aloud as I looked at her quietly. She turned to me just as she finished reading the first page of the story she written specially for me._

 _"Gracious, why are you crying dear?" She stood from her chair and bent down to match my teary-eyes full of concern._

 _"Because," I sniffed, pouting, " It seems that the blue heart would break the pink heart's heart."_

 _She smiles at me, stands up and closes the book and puts it away somewhere and carries my crying self to the kitchen where she baked me the cookies that always brings out a smile on my face._

* * *

I wake up with my left hand outstretched to the air as if I was grasping for something I fear would be gone if I didn't reach for it. It's already been a month since Nana passed away but I still recall distant memories we've shared together.

"Rest in peace Nana, I love you." I whisper as I put down the picture of the two of us when I was nothing but an innocent toddler. I walked to the bathroom and did my usual routine. I headed down and as usual, and was welcomed by emptiness. No one to greet me a warm good morning except the maids who do it because it's part of their job.

"Miss Hani, your mom left a message." The head maid said as the other maids served my breakfast.

"Speak up." I said, without giving her a glance nor showing any interest.

"She reminded you to pick up your dress for tonight's party at the Frais de Bois Boutique at two o'clock sharp, and you know the rest that you need to do." She stated as I gave her a simple nod. With her duty done, she bows as a response and then leaves without another word.

I gulped down the glass of water served to me as I finished my breakfast and left the maids to clean up. I checked the time and it was ten o'clock - which means I still have three hours to laze around and an hour to prepare.

* * *

I woke up from the banging on my door. Guess someone's up early today. I reached for my phone and checked the time, it was eight o'clock. I stood up and stretched a little and then opened the door, only to be welcomed by my little sister's bear hug.

"Hey princess, why are you up so early today?"

"Mom promised to take me shopping today!" She squealed as I bent a bit to pat her head.

"Well then, good for you. Is breakfast ready?"

"Hot and ready to be digested!" She chuckled.

"Nice." I answered and went straight down to eat as she went back to her room to change.

As usual, I ignored the maids ogling at me and sat down on the table to fill my stomach. After eating, I went straight to my room to bathe and got ready to pick up my suit for tonight's so called party, which actually is just a tactic to gather more investors.

After picking up the box where my suit was, I headed to my cousin's house just to see if he actually has plans to attend the party. I rang the doorbell and was greeted by my cousin's personal maid. I nodded and went straight to his room where for sure, he was sleeping.

"Hey Suga, wake up airhead." I said as I threw him a piece of crumpled paper I saw on his desk. It looked like a music sheet. He must've stayed all night making songs again.

"If I was an airhead, I wouldn't be able to compose great music wanted by music companies." He mumbled with closed eyes.

"I never knew it was so airy here, Min Yoongi."

"Maybe because you were too blind to see that the fan is functioning." He replied. His eyes were still closed.

"What kind of person would turn on a fan when the AC was actually on? Oh yeah, an airhead." I snorted.

"Just because I felt hot doesn't mean I'm an airhead."

"Yeah right. Wake up now, stupid, and start getting ready for the party."

"Naawh. It's still one o'clock and I really don't wanna go."

"You do know you've got no choice."

"Zzzz."

"I'm throwing away your girlfriend if you don't get up." I taunted.

"Tsk. You really know how to get me off my bed. Now, give me my neck pillow."

"Haha, victory!" I laughed as I handed him his so called girlfriend.

Now, to text Jungkook while waiting for Suga. Maybe, we should head out to the mall for a bit. Today is gonna be a long day and thinking about it makes me just want to crawl back to my bed.

 **Yo Kookie! Wanna to go to the mall?**

 **Sounds great, I was getting bored myself. You picked up your suit yet, hyung?**

 **Yeah, already did. You?**

 **Got it yesterday. Is Suga hyung coming?**

 **To the mall or to the party?**

 **Either haha.**

 **Yep.**

 **Should I tell the rest?**

 **Naah. Namjoon might break everything in the mall.**

 **Haha oh man holy shit!**


	2. 2: Fausse Identite false identity

**That single encounter has a butterfly effect.**

 **Hani's POV**

It wasn't long till the party started. Various greetings from here and there took place. Things were getting kinda stuffy, so I headed out to the balcony. The cool breeze and the round moon welcomed me with great intoxicating bliss, and it felt like a short span of freedom away from the black and white view inside.

"For who?" A deep voice questioned from behind. Judging from his looks, he's my age.

"For who what?" I countered.

"For whom are those tears?" He replied looking all serious as if he wasn't being nosy at all. As if he was someone close to me.

"Need I answer your question?"

He shrugged and then sat down on the railings. He looked at me with those eyes that reveal no emotion. It was like, no one could ever bring him down because he knew how to keep everything to himself. He was cold like that. I kept quiet and feigned to not see him but there he was still staring at me like I was some kind of interesting artwork. Strangely enough, I didn't feel bothered at all. His presence was actually comforting. My mind was telling me to get the hell away from this creature but to no avail, my legs aren't working. It was glued to that spot as if it was meant to be there. After a good few moments of my head and feet trying to argue, he stood up and then left as if nothing happened, like he never did anything disturbing. There he was, waltzing his way inside the black and white room that kept me losing my strength. The black and white room that was illusioned with outstanding chandeliers and bright lights that seemed lively but to me, it was just that black and white room.

* * *

Today, I headed to school with a great feeling of dread. Truthfully enough, nothing ever exciting happens in this school. Girls keep busy with their looks and squealing all day to these who-knows-who creatures. As I recall, they were called Bamtan Boys? Not really sure, don't really care. As for the male population, they busy themselves on random balderdash. Only a few students in this school are decent enough, I guess.

I made a little stop to the restroom and did my business. As I got out, for some unknown reason, I ended up lying down on the floor. I opened my eyes to see a foolish looking lad who is for another unknown reason on top of me.

"Get off." I reprimanded coldly.

"Oh sorry." He said, flustered. " Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Uhm look, I'm really sorry for bumping into you, I was kind off in a rush." He said apologetically.

" I see. It's fine."

"M-may I know your name?" He looked shy and kind of embarrassed.

"Hani."

"I'm Jimin. See you around." He waved goodbye and ran off somewhere.

What a strange fellow. He looks really innocent when he smiles and he doesn't look bad at all, except for his height, perhaps. I smiled silently to myself and headed straight to my class.

I heard that there would be an exchange student from South Korea. Everyone seems to be talking about him and the girls are all prepped up.

"Mr. Kim, please introduce yourself." The professor instructed and in return he nodded.

I turned to look at him and there he was, the extraordinary guy who talked to me at the party. We locked gazes and in cue he said.

"Taekhyun Kim. Nice to meet you." He smiled slightly. It was almost like a smirk. His eyes never left my gaze and there he sat beside me.

"Nice to see you again." I said looking straight ahead as I copied notes.

"I'm sorry but have we met before?" He asked.

I was quite taken aback but managed to maintain my composure. Was he messing with me?

"Sorry, I must've mistaken you for someone else."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." He replied and chuckled.

"What's your name?"

"Hani Song."

The conversation ended there as I kept my focus in class. He stared at me for a while and then faced in front.

I was still quite confused, I'm quite positive that it was him. He was that guy with empty eyes but right now, his eyes didn't look the same back then. It was the same in color but different in feeling. I wanted to ask him but something kept me from doing so.

Class ended and I'm on my way to the cafeteria.

"Hani!" A familiar voice called out.

I turned to see Jimin's sheepish grin along with some kid with a rabbit like grin and a large nose. It looked like it could suck anything, I mentally laughed.

* * *

Right now, I'm sitting at the far edge of the cafeteria waiting for Jimin and the kid who appears to be named Jungkook. He told me that he'd treat me to lunch as an apology for the little accident this morning. I told him that it was really fine but he insisted and said that he'd feel really bad and won't forget about it his whole life. Yeah right. I rolled my eyes but couldn't contain the smile that tugged on my lips.

"What's with the smile?." Jungkook asked with a grin. He placed his food on the table and handed me a cola. "Jimin is still taking your order along with his, for now have a cola."

I couldn't resist pinching his cheeks awwe. He was really cute.

"Yah! I'm eating!" He complained.

I chuckled and stared at him happily eating.

"Staring is rude."

"Assuming is worse." I teased and I saw the slight blush playing on his cheeks. Awwe.

"I want to take you home." I said smiling at him.

His eyes widened in shock. "Are you crazy?! I'm too young for SPG stuff!"

I threw him the cap of my cola.

"Who raised you to be this green-minded, kid?!"

"Jimin hyung! Aw, that hurts stop haha and we're just of the same age so I'm no kid!"

We both shared our laughters and finally, Jimin arrived carrying a load of food. Such a big appetite for a small stature. Not until he placed the mountain of food in front of me and I saw that all he was having was lasagna and a slice pizza. I looked at him in disbelief and he returned it with a grin. I passed some of the food to Kookie (which I somehow ended up calling him) and he happily accepted them, I offered some to Jimin but he declined. The three of us talked about random stuff and laughed aloud at Jimin's jamless jokes. They both were really good company.

"Friends?" Jimin offered his hand and I gladly accepted it and Kookie placed his hand right above.

"Friends." I smiled to them.

After lunch we headed our separate ways since they said that they have to meet up with their friends. They told me they'd introduce me sometime. I smiled and then headed off but for some reason, I kept getting stares from the girls who really didn't care about anything else but make up and boys.

Since I was out of focus, I slid on something but in a split second someone was holding my arm to prevent me from kissing the floor. As I regained my balance, the person has already left. I looked around but couldn't see anyone.

"Thank you." I uttered to myself and walked away.


End file.
